


discontinued - CTC

by SatineFox



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, O'Driscolls - Freeform, Treason, Trust, ex lover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatineFox/pseuds/SatineFox
Summary: Following the story of Evalyn, a professional hunter travling around the country. She meets the van der Linde gang and for the time being joins them along the ride. It turns out she likes the company of Arthur a lot… just in the middle for the past to catch up…





	1. Van der Linde gang approved

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time I write a 'real' thought through story. ENG is my second language so this ain't perfect. Hope you enjoy my creativity none the less

The early morning sun is shining bright when I wake up at the small creek in Eris Field. The tent is conveniently set up for a morning bath that I like to begin the day with and get in focus for my daily choirs of hunting. For a week or two, I have been traveling around these parts to conduct my business as a hunter and make money to live on. Mostly I take on paid assignments from locals who for example, don’t have the time to do the hunting themselves or sell hides to stores, artistic people who do god knows what with them and collectors.

A job where I can be in depended and go anywhere I want to be. A free existence.

The inspiration for this line of work is my father. One of the best hunters of the west that traveled overseas to bring back amazing unseen animals that only existed in photographs. It took him a lot of time away from the family, but when he came back with a hundred of amazing stories of what grounds he had traveled, it all made up for it.

With some regular birds and a small deer, I ride myself towards the community of Rhodes where I can sell them to the local butcher. Usually, not a huge payment as they like to make a big profit by reselling them, but I am not going to complain. Money is tight and I need every penny I can get.

There are already a few people negotiating with the butcher at the time of arrival and I take my time to wait for my turn next to Banshee.

"YOU man, are a thief!" The elder man shouts his finger at the butcher. He turns around, rapidly walking away in heavy paces. By the frustration in his eyes, he is not aware that he will be nearly bumping into my horse during the process. A bit embarrassed he shoots me a smile and then notices the animals on my horse.

"You sell these?" He asks indignantly, touching the coating to feel the quality of the fresh meat.  
“I do.” my arms crossed, ready to make a deal “are you interested?”  
“Well. That depends, do you sell these for a reasonable price, unlike SOME people around here?” obviously suggesting the butcher overselling his products.  
"I think I can make a good price for you," persuasively replying to the demand  
"Do you mind bringing them to our camp? I promise it ain’t too far away ..." the man with reddish hair and an accent from across the sea named Sean asks me. He's got a friendly face. His friend is named Pearson, the camp cook... They both look like nice fellas and I accept to help them.

The short but peaceful walk through nature ends at an open place next to the flat iron lake where a pretty big camp is set up. It is populated with several people who are doing choirs, taking care of the horses and in overall work as a community. There is even a little boy walking around playing with a dog.  
It must be nice to be a part of this.

“So you do a lot of this hunting yourself,” Sean breaks the silence while looking how his friend is hanging the deer upside down to prepare for the next meal.  
Nodding my head “I travel around and hunt what I can find. Sell them to those who are interested”  
“Like if we wanted you to hunt for us, would you do that?” a finger on his chin for having an idea in mind  
“I am open for new clients at the moment “

This is precisely the type of offer I anticipate. This camp's capacity will certainly help me with the money I need.  
“Wait right here” he walks towards a big tent behind a big tree that is standing in the middle of the camp. There's a dark man with a black mustache standing in front of the tent, a big cigar in his mouth, smoking circles in the air. They talk briefly before Sean brings him up to me.  
When the man approaches, the golden chains on his black and red vest and the rings on his fingers are the first things I observe. He makes quite the impression of some sort of leader figure from this establishment. 

“My friend here says you are willing to help us” A short and clear inquiry from the man.  
“I know I can” a confident response to the potential new client.  
He laughs under his breath “Your expertise is hunting… What can you do for us in that department?”  
“I have noticed there are quite a few people around here that need feeding. I work in the area right now; if you’d want I can deliver that service”  
“Where are you from miss…?” he waits for me to respond.  
“Evelyn and I from the west.”  
“You're quite far from home then… What is your business all the way over here?” lifting one of his dark eyebrows intrigued but seriously interested in my answer.  
“I am not bound to one place, I go wherever they pay me.”  
“Smart. Well, I reckon a lady like you…, alone on the road will attract some sort of men” he takes a step closer towards me “It can be nice to rest your head in a place where you have protection. Shelter”  
“What are you suggesting?” curious what he wants with this.  
“my boys have with others… activities. I need their full attention on those matters, That leads me to consider investing in a person like you...  
Now. We are recovering from something we lost previously and we are not in the position that can pay you in full. Not now anyway. So I hope you see our protection as compensation for your hard work.”  
“... I do need to make money sir”  
“Don’t we all miss.” He has a big smirk on his face “Listen, you can still have your business from out here. I got plenty of people around here that can assist you if you’d like to take on a bigger assignment or something. I just need you do provide us in the meantime.”  
I start to scratch the back of my head and look around the camp. 

“And I’d like an answer right now” he insists

The sudden rush of making a decision makes me a bit nervous and I go over the pros and cons very fast. He hit the spot about being unsafe on the road sometimes… in those areas, I need to rent a room to be safe or catch some sleep… and that cuts deep in my pockets. He does let me do my business from this camp…  
I think I have to grab this opportunity. I can always leave if it doesn’t suit me, right?

“What was your name?” I have no clue who I am dealing with at this moment and would like to know before I accept the offer.  
“I never told you. But you can call me Dutch”  
I stretch my hand out to accept this man’s offer and he nods his head.  
“Deal”


	2. A card from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting along with Sean, doing groceries and receiving a postcard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it might have been better to merge this chapter with the previous. It's really short but easy to read through I guess. Warming the reader up for the good stuff ( i hope haha...) The next chapter is ready to be uploaded ( finally Arthur stuff ) but I'll wait for a few days unless there is a high demand ???

CHAPTER TWO: A card from the past

 

Already a week went by since I joined the van der Linde group, gathering food and making myself comfortable getting to know the people around. Thinking back of the last eight months or so makes me realize I am becoming too isolated by civilization. Those sale pitches and random encounters with locals are not what I would call a social conversation. the men and women around here, who generally engage in conversation, that is what I seem to have missed. It won’t take away my drive to go out there for a couple of days and surround myself with freedom but the feeling of coming ‘home’ sure makes me feel content. 

The sun is coming through the crack of my tent and it wakes me up from my sleep. Rubbing my eyes I can feel my skin damp of the already warm air hanging in the tent. Feels like it is going to be a hot day. Dressed in my regular working pants and a loose shirt I merge myself at the breakfast table where a few are already indulging in bread with jam.  
Damn, I missed eating jam.

Pearson asks me to fetch some groceries and packages from the post office at Rhodes. The thought of riding my horse just fast enough to have a breeze through my hair makes me east faster to head out. Sean, who is becoming such a good friend, volunteers to join and get away from camp a bit. Sean Macguire, an Irish lad with a naïve sense of humor that I find very entertaining from the get-go. No wonder I grew a good friendship in such a short time.

Riding out, Sean talks about the other members of the gang, the group of men I haven't met yet. Today they will return from some kind of mission outside the region. Something about robbing a train and collecting bonds that they can sell for big money. Sean doesn't really go into further detail but I ain’t that interested anyway. I don’t need to care about the plans they have or what vision. Dutch gives me the impression they had their plans together, and i'm fine with that. They are outlaws after all, and with my experience, those always bring some kind of trouble on the way. And I don’t want none of it. Just tagging along for the ride. 

Arriving in town I suggest Sean to get the milk and bread from the general store while I collect the packages.  
I toss him a coin to get me some of the good branded Gin while he’s at it.   
Occasionally I like to have a sip or two when the night is right.

Entering the post office I recognize a familiar face behind the counter. Alden, a nice gentleman, whom I have regular business with as he sets me up with legendary animal collectors.   
Alden sees me approaching the counter and instantly starts looking under my name for a new parcel.   
"No, I'm here to pick up something under Pearson's name" Trying to hold him for doing any extra work but he already has something in his hand.   
"Well, this card is under your name Miss, "he says and lays the postcard in front of me. He then continues to search for my requested packages. I pick up the card from the wooden counter and gaze at the front.  
The image is from somewhere in the desert of Tumbleweed, a place I recognize instantly, traveling around there many times. I love the scenery so much and can almost smell the sand and the warmth on my skin.  
Flipping the card over to see what is on the other side I instantly freeze reading the one sentence.   
"Miss... Miss... " Alden's voice comes from a distance and places the packages on the counter.  
"I need you to sign this " and he is holding a pen in his hand. Snapping out of my gaze I take the pen from his hand and sign the papers. A quick embarrassing smile and I walk out with what I came for. 

 

The men Sean talked about earlier have returned from their mission and the odd thing is, they look like their going away again. Diving ammo, mounting their horses.  
While I try to get a place to store Banshee I approach them closer and get a better look of their faces.   
Most of them are looking intense, frowned brows and don’t really notice my arrival at all.   
So these are Dutch’s gunslingers…  
Getting off my horse I have brief eye contact with a man next to me. He is supplying his horse with a gun rifle and putting medicine in his satchel when he notices movement next to him. His sea blue eyes are captivating when he glances over. He pushes his foot in the stirrup, pulling himself onto his dark brown Hungarian Half-bred and sits in the leather saddle. Casually adjusting his hat while looking over to me one more time. His eyes are searching who I am and for a moment I think he parted his lips to speak….  
"Sean, ride with us!" Dutch yells when he joins the guys with a heavy pace. He mounts his horse with one fluent movement. "We got business to take care off" he growls and by the sound of it they are up to something serious.   
Sean quickly grabs the groceries from his bag and hands them over to me.   
"The paper bag is yours" he winks. It contained a bottle of gin; the good kind imported from Saint-Denis. Nice.


	3. The Rhodes Parlour House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going out with the van der Linde gang to the Rhodes saloon. Getting to know Arthur :)

The Rhodes Parlor House is filled with the town’s people when the van der Linde gang merges with the crowd. The room smells like cheap whiskey and cigarettes, floorboards are sticky from fallen liquid and the smoke is hanging around like a curtain through the room. The piano man brings up the ambiance with catchy tunes and a few people are enjoying themselves with dance steps on the rhythm. A fairly nice saloon compared to the others you traveled through before, but the insides are always the same. People who’d like to escape the rough day with some alcoholic beverages.

After coming back from the successful raid this afternoon, Dutch is in such a good mood he'd suggest celebrating with a few in the saloon. Just like old times, he said. No idea what their old times mean but i remember occasionally bar drinking and waking up with a headache days. 

“Ladies and gentlemen” Dutch’s voice is solid and loud when he tries to get the attention from all that accompanied. “I want to raise my glass, to our future. What we did today, and what we have worked on, so hard, is something we are willing to live and die for. Trust me, we need more money but, we are almost there.”

The sounds of glasses crashing into each other end the small speech of the leader.  
The mood changes in a festive and uplifting settlement and on the faces, all I can see is joy. Despite the fact that I don't feel like I am a part of the reason they are celebrating tonight, they make sure to make me feel included. A refreshing and warm feeling to be honest. 

“Didn’t I see you this afternoon” the blued eyed cowboy from before takes this moment to address me.  
His low voice caught me a bit by surprise “yeah you did…”

He is leaning against the bar with his back and goes on “Evalyn, right? Dutch told us you are helping us with the hunting and such. That is very kind of you”

“That is right. I'm sorry but what is your name? I think Sean already told me but I am seeing so many new faces tonight” no word of a lie in there. I already thought the group was big but these men doubled the size. 

His kind face is looking down, dark hair swept back from his features. The black over shirt that he is wearing has three buttons down and the sleeves are rolled up showing the dirt on his arms. A small smile on the corner of his lips before he parted to exchange words 

"Arthur, I'm an easy forgettable man I know" mocking himself  
"No! that's not what I meant, i... " looking worried as it was not the intention to embarrass him in any way.  
"It's fine." he cuts me off to jump on to another subject "So Sean brought you in? Are you two close?"  
Close? that's an odd word to choose. Does he think I am involved with Sean or something?  
"He found me on the side of the road ” I laugh “Got me this job”

Breaking our conversation, Sean joins in with an unopened whiskey bottle.  
“So you met Arthur huh?” Sean fills my glass up “He is a bit simple in the head but generally a nice lad”  
Arthur rolls his eyes as he is seeable irritated by Sean’s mention and jerks the bottle from his hand. “Yeah well…, ain't you something special” a grumpy reply towards the red-headed man.  
“Ah come on now Arthur, just trying to let her know who’s around here” He fills the glass with the whiskey from the bar.  
“Only when it’s in your favor huh” Arthur uttered  
Sean puts his elbow on the bar next to him, not feeding the annoyance of his friend.  
“and what do you mean by that” peeking under his hat  
“you got a weird sense of humor, Sean. Must have left you hanging like a pinata when i had the chance “  
“seriously what? ” he playfully pushes Arthur against the bar  
“Are you trying to embarrass me in front of your lady...”

Lady? Not shaming Sean into not being an attractive human, but nowhere near partner material for that matter. Sean and i share a chuckle after the accusation. Arthur folds his arms and tries to look away, making his last words the end of the conversation.

 

“Right Arthur, as if she would fall for an Irish drunk like me " Sean puts his arm around me pulling closer "we do make a good couple, don't we?"  
"Really funny" I laugh  
The bottle in his hand is slowly filling up my glass again  
“I just finished mine! Are you trying to get me drunk”  
Arthur looks questionable towards me when I take the glass to my mouth.

“I’m sorry miss, didn’t mean to offend you” Arthur takes his arms out of the closed posture and smiles towards the ground.  
“Pfff like you’re e the lady killer around here” Sean scoffed at Arthur  
"You boys are really sweet on each other aren’t you. Good, I don’t fall for outlaws" I joke and while my laugh is still heard they both look at me as if I said something offensive.

It was not the intention to do so, but there is some truth in there. The type of man I usually end up with is with a particular background, and that is exactly what I wanted to change from now on. Someone without a violence environment and who earns his money the right way. Sure wasn’t going to find that in here. 

Some time went on and I end up with Karen at one of the tables. Listening attentively to the stories about her being a dramatic actress that uses her skills to get anything she wanted. Such joy sparkles in her eyes how successful her scams and robberies are and brings out the outlaw in herself.  
Now I understand why Sean has an eye on her, being a perfect female version of him. Not to mention the same taste in drinking. Even though her bold bold behavior there is something of a broken girl hiding. She doesn't say it exactly with words, but I feel it when she jumps from a sad to a brave note in just a second to not reveal any insecurities. 

My thoughts are being stopped when Arthur and Sean abruptly move into the seating area.  
"Ladies, let's go" Arthur has a serious look in his eyes.  
"Trouble?" Karen asks with a little hint of a smile on her mouth. She liked a little bar fight now and then and she sure ain't backing out of any.  
"Not now," Arthur says under his breath, stopping her for making things worse.  
“Those Lemoyne raiders are being tough. Dutch already left out the back with some. We got to go before they recognize any of us” he says leaning into the table looking at the men that stepped closer to the bar now.

Our horses gallop us towards safety in the camp. That was sure a hasty end of a sociable evening getting to know the people who I am living with at the moment. The rush and excitement are still pumping through my blood and before I head to my tent I stop by the firepit. The fire is still burning nicely, without anybody presence. I take the card from my satchel and read the words again:

“Remember the times - I”

A clear reference to the time traveling together through Tumbleweed. An adventurous time where I learned so much in comparison to the time I spend alone. There has been no contact at all since his departure and how things ended, there is really no reason to. It was a habit for him to send me cards in his absence. A way for him to let me know he is fine and that his mind is with mine. That is exactly how I declare this one…


	4. Hunted or being hunted?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When out hunting she comes across some people looking for Dutch...

A crack from a broken twig under my booth makes the ears of the deer flinch. For a moment in silence, I pray she did not think of the sound for something threatening but her hooves make their way through the wild with a fast sprint.

Damnit. After so many experiences, and then this! It happens, but that does not excuse me for feeling bad for a moment.

The area I am in now has become worthless for hunting now the animal had scared the whole field with my presence. I get out from my crouching position and look over my shoulder where Banshee fasts at a tree a few feet away. She is ready to take me anywhere I want and without any plan of direction, we make way towards a new part of the scarlet meadows.

I let my eyes search for clues of nearby animals through the trees and bushes. Earlier I caught some eastern turkeys, nothing special but I promised to bring in a big piece of meat; Pearson wanted to make something different tonight and asked for my expertise.

Maybe a buck or a wild boar?

They are heavily populated in this area. And ever since the night in the Rhodes Saloon, I got the urge to do my extra best and be an addition to the group.

The way they work as a family, I don't' know what it is but it makes me intrigued.   
Of course, I like to keep my option open if I ever want to travel alone again when it doesn't work out. But for now, it is nice to know I can tag along.

The trees are beginning to get tighter and it is time to scout the area more detailed on foot. Pulling back on the reins to make Banshee stop from walking any further and fasting her on a dead tree log.

Charles offered to teach me how to work with a bow and arrow, which I can, but he convinced me to master the art and be more sufficient in the wild. I always choose a gun over a bow and that is pure because I want fast results in the field. But, I will definitely take in on his offer. For now, I equip myself with a rifle gun stocked on split point bullets and make my way into the darker parts of the forest.

Not long after, I discover a small hoof print in the wet mutt and take this as my guide towards my new prey. Could be a deer again, but the possibility that it could be a buck is presence. Time would only tell when I find the creature.

This time I pay more attention to every step, avoid unnecessary noise as much as possible and not make the same mistake again.

A thick bush is blocking the trail and after a short investigation, I decided to go through the bush and follow the animal that way. Soon I see light coming through and before stepping out, I push a few branches aside to see what's on the other side.

The level of grounds goes up to where the height is topped with big stones and boulders. On the top, I spot a big whitetail deer... Sadly she is lying of her side; head hangs from the edge and a group of coyotes is lashed over tearing the flesh apart. This is not my day...

A loud bang. The sound startled me and survival instinct kicks in as I drop towards the ground. The coyotes are spooked by the loud noise and it made them flee from their carcass in seconds.

That was a gunshot, no doubt about it, and a very close one. If there were hunters in the range I would have picked up on them and but I can't recall anybody. Another shot.

No, those were no hunters... when low voices of men come from behind the boulder it becomes clear. The debate of leaving the hiding spot and get the hell out of there is a struggle. My horse is standing a few feet away and could easily blow my cover but before I could make a decision the shadows of the strangers come closer, best to stay put for now.

"Christ! That was a waste of bullets" the man curst when he steps closer to the animal.   
He looks intently at the blood and intestines where he deliberated chased away the coyotes with his fire shots. In total there are three men that appear and are walking around the area the coyotes were feeding themselves. They are wearing long coats, packed with various weapons and overall looking dirty. Could be regular folks from around here but something about the way they moved, scanned the grounds, I am convinced they are part of some gang.

"I'm sick of walking around in these goddamn forests" the man complained and he slings his gun back on his shoulder.

"You want to go back to camp empty handed! "The other one snapped back at him from under his beard, stepping closer to his companion. "Dutch has to be somewhere in the area"

The third man is rather quiet in comparison to his buddy's and since the moment of arrival taking in every movement around him. Like he is waiting for a suspicious shift... he is standing only a few feet away from my hiding spot and it felt like he could hear my heart beat faster. Hearing them use Dutch's name and that they are looking for him made my shoulders tensed... Who are they? Definitely not friends by the looks of it.

"Come on, let's go," the third man growls as he gives up his search and starts walking away.   
"Wait. I see something" the one at the top of the boulder is pointing out his finger in my direction. "Is that a horse?"

Damnit! Banshee is being spotted. They would never think she is a wild horse as she is packed by all my stuff. At that moment the only thing I could think of was saving my horse and me. Pushing the ground away with my feet I sprint out as fast as I could and the moment I reach her it felt like I flew upon her back. The voices screaming behind me are blurred out by the intense adrenaline in my blood as I rode away like lightning. Their shadows become smaller and eventually disappear from your sight. 

 

\--- Back at the camp

Not wasting any time by releasing Banshee with the load on her back, I storm myself through camp and within seconds I reach Dutch's tent. He is sitting on his cot, a book in hands having a peaceful moment.   
Unannounced I walk up and are more than aware that this is a pet peeve of Dutch. His annoying glance looking from under his eyebrows disappear when he meets my distressed eyes.

"There are people..." still out of breath from riding back to camp I gasp for air "looking for you"

Without hesitation, he stands up from his position "What do you mean child?"

The faces of the men are still fresh in my mind, along with their voices.

"I was out hunting, and then they came and said your name"

Realizing my words and mind are all over the place I take a moment to catch my breath. From the corner of the tent, Arthur appears after he saw me walk in with hasty steps.

"What's going on?" Arthur is looking with wide eyes as if he already felt there is something wrong.

Dutch is waiting for more explanation and is making a hand gesture to get more information from me.

"I was out in scarlet meadow when I came across three men. At first, they had no idea I was listening to their conversation and then they said something in the line of looking for Dutch, for you"

"Pinkertons?" Dutch is talking to himself.

I know damn well who the Pinkertons are, as they have crossed my path many times back in the day. They were looking for a certain someone and regularly stepped on my grass for information. No, these three were no Pinkertons.

"They were from a gang, I'm sure" I interrupt Dutch to save him from any wrong thoughts.

"Might be O'Driscolls" Arthur addressed "Found a few hiding up near emerald ranch not too long ago"

Dutch's eyes are thinking by the words his friend shared him. "Could be...were you followed? Did they see you?"

I nod my head. I've been watching my back the whole road back like a hawk and saw nobody following me. "They did see me though... I had to run out when they spotted Banshee not too far from where I was hiding."

Aware of the stress leaving Dutch's eyes from before and are now completely calm.

"No need to worry... we know who they are" Dutch takes his seat back on the cot and crosses his legs getting the book back that he placed next to him.

"Should I go out and check the area?" Arthur asks his leader

"Just stay in camp tonight, especially you ..." he looks at me with piercing eyes and then waves you two away from his tent and continues reading where he previously stopped.

Even though my breathing slowed down, there is still some stress left in my veins when walking out back to Banshee. She stands patiently waiting for my return and unloads her from the gear on her saddle. I find it rather odd Dutch turned calm when he learned the knowledge of the strangers I've met in the forest. Maybe he deliberately didn't want to involve me in the conversation as this matters the "gang" more than just the 'help' around camp.

"Are you okay?" the voice comes from behind me and when I turn around faced with Arthur. He followed me out of the tent and is now looking concerned when he sees me still shaking.

"uhu... just a bit confused... Dutch is so calm... I feel a bit overreacted" I frown and continue unloading my horse.

"Dutch... we... know who they are. Like I said I've crossed them..." he looks away throwing the rock into the nearby bush that he had been holding in his hand "big mouths..."

"And what did you do?" Curiously I ask

Arthur takes a moment before answering and a short silence follows "I shot them..." he smirks from under his hat as if he is proud of what he did. I remind myself that living with outlaws, this is normal.

"What... are you rivalries or something?" I guess a bit for more information out of him.

"Something like that" another short answer from him, giving me the feeling he isn't going to tell the whole story, just like Dutch, a calm silence about the topic. I'm not in the mood to dig deeper anyway and are almost done collecting my stuff.

"Okay, thanks, then I'll know what to do next time" a sarcastic answer from me.

Arthur doesn't read across the lines and laughs at the thought of me shooting somebody.   
"Until then, keep calm alright?" a teasing smile from Arthur.


	5. Clement point upclose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the story of Evalyn, a professional hunter traveling around the country. She meets the van der Linde gang and for the time being, joins them along the ride. It turns out she likes the company of Arthur a lot… just in the middle for the past to catch up…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading my story and giving kudos! I am learning a lot in the process and it really gives me the confidence to write.

The sun is slowly going into the river when I'm sitting at one of the round tables eating a ‘fresh’ plate of food. Not alone, as a few had joined for the company which Mary Beth is one of them. She asked me about what happened several days ago at the scarlet meadows. They had seen me walking in and out of the tent with a high heart rate, and when it involved Dutch nothing went unnoticed.

"Oh," Mary Beth squealed, "I'm so glad they have not chased you." She gives me a gentle smile and squeezes my arm lightly.  
This wasn't the first time I walked into a dangerous forest and it sure wouldn't be the last. “Once, I had an encounter at Tall Trees. I’d never suggested going there alone!” my eyebrow raised to emphasize the seriousness of my words.

“Skinner brothers,” Charles' voice is calm and I am not surprised that he recognizes the area “Those men don’t stop until they see blood. A miracle you got out alive”

A rather desperate situation while I was hunting for a new client in Armadillo. The client was interested in meat from a grizzly bear that he could serve for a reunion diner. Fine by me. With the risks involved, I could easily ask a lot of money. 

The nearest living area of these animals is Tall Trees, and my plans are set to go. The deputy warned me for going out there alone. With bad man hunger for blood lurking around waiting for the next victem they can have their hands on.  
Men are everywhere, and I don’t have to avoid the woods to be clear of a safe existence. 

 

While preparing a bear lure at one of the spots I chose to attract the animal, I was caught off guard; the cold metal of a gun barrel is pushed against my temple. The last time I checked my back there was nobody in sight. Where did they come from, the trees?

My cattleman revolver is hanging in the holster and slowly trying to get my hand closer to protect myself. It was stupid to think they didn’t notice. The man is putting more pressure on the gun and pushes harder for me to stop any movement,

“I don’t think so, turn around!” he yells. 

Slowly I turn around and I am faced by three of them. All of them had their guns pointed at me and had a smug on their faces by having the power in this situation. My holster is getting removed from my waist and I feel helpless without it. Even my knife was attached to that belt…

Two of them step closer, too close for my comfort.

“Where are you hiding your money and jewelry?”

“on my horse,” I say annoyed, hoping for them to get this over with soon.

Banshee is holding one of my satchels on her back and the money and ‘jewelry’ are being removed from the inside. She is breathing loud and making worry noises; I know she feels the dangers as much as I do. 

“Now let’s see what you got hiding under there” the man waves his gun in a swinging motion pointing out he is meaning the clothes I am wearing.

My breathing is racing now and the feeling of unbelief goes through my mind.

This can’t be happening. Not to me.

My heart is pounding in my throat when the men move even closer towards me. It felt like I became an ice statue, muscles got locked in place and the only thing I could do is stare into nothing as they came closer.

A hand is reaching out towards my body, chest, and without thinking my balled fist punched the closest one to the jaw. Almost no time in between for me to get one right back that almost knocked the lights out of my eyes. Fallen to my knees, I am faced to the ground, gripping the grass in-between my fingers to keep my strength together.

“I wouldn't go there” a darker, much rawer voice comes from behind the three men that are surrounding me.

Please, not another one At this moment I have lost all hope.

Bothered by the presence they turn around from you. I tried to look beside them to have a look who interrupted the intentions of the gang members and I can get a peek through their legs. 

“Get a move on, this ain't your concern” one spits his build-up saliva from his mouth on the ground.   
The stranger is sitting on his black horse, a long coat over one of his legs that is hiding a gun underneath. Not that obvious though, as he wanted them to know he meant business. 

“Come on boys, don't make me ask twice” a nonchalant smile from his mouth as he looks away towards the gun gets cocked. 

Before the predators could raise their guns the stranger already swung his gun from under the coat and fired bullets into their chests.   
Speechless I am watching the bodies hitting the ground revealing the whole appearance of my savior now. Already unmounted his horse to serve me his hand for help.

 

“O dear god,” Mary Beth says shocked with her hand on her chest “ You really should stop getting yourself into scary situations!”  
I can’t help but laugh a bit “It is not something I’m looking for when getting out there”  
“No, I get that but still… could you imagine” 

“That is one of the reasons why women, just like you all, should stay at home. Cook us dinner and… shut up” Micah intervenes the conversation with his judgement  
“Excuse me?” the bold words of the man got me stunned. How dare he?   
Mary Beth is looking nervous at me and I have the feeling she feels unsafe with this person present. I have seen him wandering around the premise but did not yet share a word or two, except for now. His whole vibe does not suit me.  
“You are telling me two stories, wherein both you come out as the loser, don’t you think it’s time to quit your hobby and leave it to the professionals.” he has a sarcastic smile on his face and is just waiting for you to cave in   
“ Are you crazy? Have you seen what world we live in? Going out there is a risk itself. Just because I had some bad luck doesn’t define my experience” I feel myself getting fired up while talking but I don’t show him. That's what he wants from me.  
“Is that the reason why you joined us? You couldn’t handle it on your own anymore. Dutch might find your pretty face worth to walk around here, but I wouldn’t count on a permanent position”

The words the man shouted at me had me fall in silence. I’m new here, I’m a nobody compared to this tight community. And even though I have no plans yet about my stay here, he got me feeling alienated with that remark. 

“You are such a...”   
Before Mary Beth could end her sentence Micah slams his fits on the table making everything on it shake “ Don’t you start with me”  
Micah looks back at me and leans forward making it obvious that he is looking me up.“I wouldn’t have let you go either in that forest”

 

“Micah!” Charles stands up from his seat and pushes Micah away from me. “Best you be going now” His voice calm. Micah looks at me, a smudge on his face when he gets up to walk away.

 

Arthur, who is been watching the scene playoff from the tree he is leaning against, speaks up “Don’t let him get to you”  
“Yeah well… too late!” the words spit out of my mouth full of anger and I see his face regretting saying anything and backs off from the tree.  
Great, now I feel bad for insulting Arthur, and I hope I didn’t make two enemies in one night.

—

A few hours later. After some choirs around camp, I notice Arthur sitting at the campfire by himself. I still feel bad how I reacted earlier this evening and this might be a good moment to apologize for my behavior.

 

“Peace offering?” a bottle of gin in my hand and I signal for him to take it.   
He looks at it and then at me. The corner of his mouth curls up in a soft smile.  
“He really got to you back there huh”  
“I don't want to admit, but yeah… he’s a real ass” Arthur chuckles and takes the cap from the bottle, taking a small sip. “hmm...You got a good taste in gin”  
“I only like the good stuff” cocking my head while I laugh at my own words “It’s from Saint-Denis”  
“Okay… I haven’t been there. Not yet anyway. Maybe is there is money we travel there” Arthur says  
“I haven’t been there either. Some stores got them on the shelves, hence how I got one”  
He shakes his head looking into the fire in front of him “So, are you gonna tell me how you became this…adventurous”  
I’m a bit surprised by his choice of words, so straight forward.   
“Ha, I'm not…that adventurous” convincing the cowboy of his wrong impression.   
“I think you are. For what I’ve seen so far anyway. Quite independent…”  
“Is that so strange?”  
“Well no, not exactly. It is just the ladies I met and know, usually stay out of the dirt…” Arthur is careful about choosing the right words as he doesn’t want to sound like Micah. 

 

I begin telling Arthur a little about my past. How my dad, one of the best hunters from the west, taught me almost everything I needed to know on how to survive in the wild. He always hoped I would marry a man that he could pass his knowledge on, but i was a stubborn and only child, and i wanted to do more than having a place in the tight community. Being out there, in nature, exeriencing what is out there, that got me wanting more from this world. That’s when my own adventures begin… 

Arthur listens attentively to my story and it actually feels nice to have someone take the time to listen to me.

“What happened with that man in Tall Trees?” changing the subject   
“He took me in on his journey. Taught me lessons my dad wanted me to avoid”   
“Was he…an outlaw” he carefully asks cocking his head to the side  
“...he was a man with his own rules you can say"   
“And where is he now?” a curious tone “you came here alone right?”  
“We separated before things got out of hand” a nervous smile “He was more trouble than pleasure”  
“Okay, I get it…" Arthur gets the impression i don’t want to go into detail.

I can see he is thinking about what I just told him and figuring out we were more than just companions on the road.   
Even though Arthur Morgan is an outlaw, a type of group i didn’t want to be involved with anymore. But he is different. The serene and calmness when he speaks to me, the way he rests his eyes on me… i don’t know but it makes me feel content. If i didn’t know he was some gunslinger with money on his mind, who kills and steals, i’d think he is a good person. Too good to be lingering around doing this.


	6. A change of events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck at the camp for a week makes Evalyn nervous... She needs to get out and hunt something. Arthur decides to come with...

It has been over a week since I left the camp for anything related to my job. I set aside the effort to go angling along the waterline, playing poker with the others and sing at the pit fire. It was engaging for an initial couple of days however, in the end, I began to feel pointless and bored. I am not the kind of individual that could remain still for long.

On account of Sean, who would go out for groceries, picked up my mail at the post office which incorporated an opening for work somewhere around Cotorra Springs. Local people there are being threatened by a gathering of wolves that are getting out of hand and they need someone to come clean them up. The compensation is... very tempting and I don’t need to reconsider to accept the offer.

"Where do you think you're going?" I hear from behind and when looking back I see Arthur making rushed strides towards me.

"I need to get out of here. Getting pretty done with the same scenery every day" answering agitated given I didn't want Arthur to hold me back.  
"I don't think Dutch..."  
Immediately I interrupt him for going any further "It's been over a week Arthur, can't lock me up forever!"

Arthur didn't leave the camp that regularly likewise, despite the fact that he is one of the exceptions that could, and can only bob his head to comprehend what I am talking about.

"Okay, let's go then" Taking the reins from the post where his horse is hitched and exhaling a sigh.  
Before I could even explain that I don't need assistance on my trip, he continues  
"simmer down, I'm not coming to protect you" when he tells this, he can't help but chuckle.  
"Are you sure you can handle it? It's all the way up in the north and I didn't intend on coming back on the same day?"   
"It can be good getting away from these people for now," he accepts.

\---

A couple of hours later

The journey takes us to the Cumberland region where the stunning pink and purple sky faded into a black pitch wall with only the moon to guide us through the woods.

With the swampy warmth back at camp, it's definitely cold when the breeze pierced through the thick jacket that I am wearing. Notified by the locals about whereabouts of the wolves, we make the decision to wait until dawn arrives to travel further.  
The animals are most active at that time of day anyway and we could use some rest as it was a long ride.

Arthur is sitting in deep thought against a log with his leather journal and a lead pencil while I am setting up some plump birds on the fire for us. Frequently I have seen him dug in that book and it is quite curious to know what makes him dedicate so much time in.

"...What are you writing?" I ask curiously  
Uninterrupted, Arthur continues to move the pencil on the paper.  
"Sometimes I write about the things that happen. It keeps me from forgetting the important stuff... but now I am drawing to be fair "the side of his mouth curls up

He can draw? This makes me even more intrigued by what he spends so much time on.

"Then what are you drawing? Or is it private ..." asking timidly as I don't want to pry in his own personal space. He takes the journal and turns it around to discover what he is drawing.

It is me; sitting at the fire, in peace. Quite outlined and secure, and somewhat strange to see me in charcoal. Still impressed by the sight I'm beginning to blush a bit. Never have I had anyone draw me. Knowing that he's not wasting his paper on irrelevant scribbles, it's quite the compliment.

The meat is cooked ready and in the company of the crackling fire, we consume in quietness, enjoying a small glass of bourbon on the side. All I can do is stare into the flames in front of me as I feel my body recover from the long ride. 

"I had no idea it would be this cold up here" Arthur clears his throat and moves closer to the fire.

By the sudden break of silence, I look up at Arthur.   
"We are so close to the mountains, it makes the weather very unpredictable" I explain. 

For all we know the sun will be shining tomorrow, however, this night is going to be a cold one. When we were setting up our camp area, I noticed he grabbed a bedroll for sleeping, but no tent to sleep in. Even sleeping close to the fire is a dangerous risk for freezing.

"Is the bedroll the only thing you brought for tonight?" curiously I ask him, knowing what his answer is going to be.   
He nods his head in agreement "I didn't have much time to pack as you would probably have left by yourself if I turned my back"  
"Yeah, your right" I admit, but to be fair, I didn’t mind him coming. "If you want, you can put your bed in the tent. It is much warmer and you will probably have a better night sleep in case it starts to rain..."

A small gesture but I see that he is very grateful when he looks back at me. It surprises me that he gives me the feeling that a kind gesture is not something common.

Such a rough looking man and then having a sensitive character like that. I have noticed several times that he is fairly gentle and his intentions are often goodhearted.

"Arthur?"   
Abruptly he looks up for mentioning his name.   
"What does your future look like?" A fairly bold question asked to him but the mood of the night draws me for a more serious conversation.  
"What do you mean by the future? You mean what we want with camp...? " the doubt in his eyes whether he understands the question well.  
"No, I mean... Do you have any dreams yourself, aside from the gang"  
Arthur looks rather surprised at my question and is silent for a moment, then a timid smile appears when he starts to speak "I don't think I have one I guess… I'm not the kind of man with ambitions or something, more someone who's is good at handling a gun. With everything going on right now, I don't even have time to think about my future, if I had one..." the smile disappears into an embarrassing posture while he plays with the bourbon flask in his hands.

I can understand the part about his dedication... Once you live in a camp that ultimately is family, you have to do it together, and I believe that everyone should be on the same page if you want a good foundation for the future. But Arthur completely pushes himself away, as if there is no room for personal growth or happiness. Quite sad, I think there is so much more to him than he knows.

"Do you have... a future in mind" Arthur cautiously asks back.  
"Well, for now... I'm happy how things are going. Traveling to new places, meeting new people and such... But eventually, I’d want to have a steady home for my own somewhere nice. "  
Arthur starts to gleam and appreciate sharing something personal with him.

—

Dawn’s first light shined through the small opening of the canvas. If it wasn’t the light it would have been the inner clock that wakes me from my slumber. My eyes opened and I take a moment to get used to the brightness.  
For a moment I forget that I am not alone in my tent and when I look aside I see Arthur still had his eyes closed. He is lying on his side, almost no space between us and I feel his breathing on my arm. At this moment the well-defined features of his jawline are more present than before, the black blouse is tight around his broad chest and muscular arms and I lose myself in the moment of admiring his appearance.  
"Morning..." His hoarse voice makes me aware he is awake and we meet eyes.  
He rolls on his back and stretches his arms above his head.

 

“We better get up…” The gentle expression of his voice sparkled something inside of me. It's not that I haven't noticed his handsome features before but to have my body react this way makes me aware. Like something has changed overnight.


	7. Touch of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the last trip with Arthur, something changed between them.

This morning I took the time looking after my horse as she is covered in mud by riding through the puddles. Her hooves, legs, and belly are really dirty and it sticks to her coat, it takes forever to get out even though I use hot water. She is a Leopard Blanket Appaloosa, caught from the wild just a few weeks before I started my journey. There was still a lot of wilderness in her, but because we were out on the road every day, we quickly built up a tight bond. I would never have gotten this far without her and we literally can’t go without each other.   
While I am busy wrapping up the last few things I notice Arthur and Micah walking this way. Supplying their horses with fire guns indicated they are most likely going out for some business and not a scenery ride.   
“On a mission again?” I ask Arthur while he is putting a long scope rifle on the saddle of his horse.  
“Yeah, we got to figure some…” and before he can finish his sentence Micah cuts in  
“That is none of your business… You just keep yourself busy cleaning the horses” the same smug on his face like the one from our last ‘conversation’.   
What did I ever do to this man?  
Arthur, who is clearly annoyed by the words of his associate, turns his back and rolls his eyes at me.  
“We are gonna have a talk with some of the O'Driscolls boys… something about a parley. I don’t know, guess we’ll find out” Arthur continues to answer my question and begins petting Banshee’s forehead.  
“a parley? That sounds…odd” even though I have no idea what the exact deal is between the two groups, it sounds strange after hiding out for a week, for them to parley all of the sudden.  
“yeah… Not really feeling comfortable with the whole idea myself… but they need a gunman. So here I am” he laughs under his breath.  
When Dutch joins the men on his white horse, he has quite an intense expression on his face. It felt that even he, the leader himself, was nervous about the visit they are going to make. A sign for the two men to mount their horses and join Dutch any second for departure.   
“Please be careful out there… ” The emphasis of my request had a concerned undertone and the words roll over my tongue before realizing I feel a bit unsuited to request something so caring.   
Surprised by the sudden care in his wellbeing he takes a second to respond and takes my insecurity away by smiling so graciously from under his hat. “I promise..,” 

 

In the afternoon, I decide to go hunting for rabbits in the nearby field just a few minutes away from camp. The rabbits are highly populated and it takes me little effort to shoot a few in a short amount of time.   
The weather is pretty warm and I settle to enjoy the rest of my time in the grass, with Banshee walking lose through the greenery where she feeds herself on the flowers and grass. Laying on my back to stare at the clouds hanging above me, the thoughts start to run around in my head. And when Arthur comes to mind, there is no denying the smile appearing on my lips.

Since we have returned from our trip together, something has clearly changed between us, that’s for sure. Not only do we hang out with each other more than before, something changed in the way we talk, the way we treat one another. I feel myself getting excited when he walks over with some kind of excuse to help him out with.  
And even though I have important assignments to perform, I always make time to assist.   
Many nights we have started small talk resulting in an hour-long conversation watching the sunrise again.  
I am surprised that I drop my guard so easily around him. I haven’t done that since the last time I opened up to somebody and got betrayed by money none the less. It was a lesson learned, to never trust anyone that makes me feel remotely good about myself.   
That is why it bugs me that Arthur knows how to bring back my good sides. The fun and caring character traits I have deep inside of me. Those brought me in trouble once, could happen twice… although it wouldn’t be fair to compare this man with others I have encountered the past five years. With a safe distance, I’ll enjoy the good company that is Arthur.

\-- 

Coming back to camp I notice Dutch and Micah are back from their meeting and are in a heavy conversation with Hosea. It is noticeable that Arthur is nowhere around. He can generally be found resting in his tent or wasting time with the boys around the campfire. Maybe he had other obligations outside the camp? 

Walking over to Pearson’s cooking station and handing over the caught rabbits I overhear some of the conversations they are having.   
“...and now they have my boy somewhere!” Hosea’s voice is cracking but full of anger. The poor man is worried by the look on his face.   
“We had no idea that it would turn out like this!” Micah bites back and the sound of his reaction implicates the annoyance from having to deal with Hosea’s despair.   
Dutch has been quiet until now when he interferes with the men in his low voice “We will figure out where he is being held. I just feel there is more to it... I feel it in my gut” 

\--

That night.

 

“Arthur!” Mary Beth shouts from across camp and it makes me instantly jump out of bed.  
His horse walks quietly into camp and Arthur is carried on his back. When he recognizes the familiar grounds, he drops himself to the grass. We bend over and see he is badly injured and out of breath.   
With difficulty he tries to speak “they got me...but I got away”  
“We need to get him to bed” Miss Grimshaw starts to lift him up with the help of those surrounded, carry him towards his tent.  
“Your safe now” Dutch tries to reassure him while walking with.  
"That's pretty Dutch. That's really pretty" Arthur mumbles when he is being placed on the bed. 

"Miss Evalyn... will you sit with him a while?" Dutch words are soft. Without hesitation, I oblige the request and pick up a nearby chair to sit right next to him. "You'll be okay, Arthur... You're home” I try to reassure him with positive words. 

The union suit is completely drenched with blood loss from the wound. The flesh looks like to be burned shut with a candle to prevent any more bleeding and the risk of infection. Miss Grimshaw walks up with a self-made potion for Arthur to drink and a tile with hot water. Without hesitation, she starts removing the clothing and revealing his bare chest. It is worse than we thought…. 

The fabric is stuck in the wound and by pulling it out with even limited force makes it bleed again. All over his chest, stomach, the whole upper body is bruised and is turning bluish-purple.   
Grimshaw immerses the sponge in the water and hands it over to me before she walks away. To prevent hurting him anymore, I proceed carefully to clean his wound.  
Arthur acts as if it doesn't do him much but I can see that he is clenching his teeth to restrain himself.  
The sight of him pains me. What did they do to him and why? 

 

“I’m sorry...” he mumbles while looking through his eyelashes.  
“For what?” surprised by his apology  
“For not being… careful ” he uttered through his breath.  
It is sweet that he reminds me of a promise he made prior, but he is no condition to feel guilty about anything right now. Without thinking, I grab his hand in mine to reassure him “The most important thing is that you are safe again. We were all very concerned about you ...”  
"Were... you worried about me ...?" He makes it sound like a joke.  
"To be honest ... you really scared me" I feel a little embarrassed to admit this, but on the other hand, I don't mind expressing my feelings towards Arthur. If I knew where to look, I would have gone there after him, making sure he’d be safe from those bastards. Dutch didn’t want any of us to leave and would eventually come up with a plan himself to rescue Arthur. 

Even though his body needs all the strength to recover, he still manages to find the energy to squeeze my hand strong after hearing my concern. We share a smile before he finally drops his eyes. 

The satchel that he carries lies down to his bed, and I recognize the leather journal sticking out. The drawing he made that time was so beautiful and I cannot resist my curiosity to look at the piece again. After flipping through the book without peaking at anything else, I find the familiar image again. It seems that he went further as more details and shadows have been added. There is also something written next to it… 

“She asked me if I had a dream.  
Me? A man of my understanding.  
I had my share of opportunities but none of that remained.  
Somewhere down the road, guess I decided quietly that it was not mean for me.  
Evalyn sparkled some interest in the subject again.   
Might be something I should consider more often ...”


	8. Shady Belle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A two-week jump after Arthur got captured. It's time to move places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o god i rewrote this chapter. the basics are still the same, but i thought i'd go a little more in detail with certain things. Just because it might be better for future chapters and understand motives.

The camp is quite. It has been for the past two weeks, ever since Arthur got kidnapped and came back in such a horrible condition. The people were beginning to feel unsafe, now that the presence of the O’Driscolls is getting heavier by the day. 

 

Nobody was allowed to get off camp (again) with the risk of getting exposed, not until the camp is ready to be moved to another safe location. And that depended on Arthur’s health.  
Miss Grimshaw made sure he got enough time to recover from the injuries he sustained from his capture. The condition he was in was too severe and it was not wise to make him travel long distances. 

It made Dutch agitated, annoyed his boy was not on his feet right away. He never said those things with words but I could feel it in his presence, the way he looked at Arthur. Sure some of the men around camp picked up on that vibe, starting to talk behind Arthur’s back. It made me feel uncomfortable and realized that the camp that looked so bright in the beginning was showing cracks in the surface. 

Then one day, Arthur had enough and called himself recovered even though Miss Grimshaw thought otherwise. I think he pushed to prove himself towards the other guys. He will never admit it but it bothered him. 

It was beginning to become one of my morning routines to make the first pot of coffee and bringing one to Arthur’s tent.

“Woah! Look at you, dressed in clothes and all” I stretch out my arm to hand him the cup, but linger a bit longer to let him finish the last button on his shirt.  
A thankful nod, taking the cup from my hand “yeah, I thought it was time to be somebody again instead of hanging around in my union suit like I’m the successor to Uncle”  
“Well, you got a good reason for laying down you know” I cock my head at him “It is not something to take lightly what happened to you back there. It could have ended very differently...”  
“I know, I know” a guilty look from him blowing in his coffee before taking a sip “It’s going a lot better now, strong enough to travel at least. Get this camp somewhere else. Talked to Dutch just now, and he wants us to get moving today”  
“Today? That didn’t take him long to decide, did he? Any idea where this new hiding place is going to be?”  
“Actually a place me and Lenny found before this all happened. Some old mansion close to the swamps and in the area of Saint Denise. We still got a lot of opportunities laying around here, so we’ll come back regularly I figure, but this will give us a chance to be active somewhere else. Without the risk of them O’Driscolls breathing down our necks”  
“Dutch is gonna be happy with that I'm sure” I smirk “Don’t let me waste your time while you pack up your things. I should be thinking about my next move...”  
Confused he puts down the cup on the table next to him “Next move? You're not coming with us then?”  
“well, I was never meant to travel with you permanently. Dutch and I agreed on a temporary thing, but I'm actually having a good time here. To be honest, I wouldn't mind being allowed to ride for a little while longer, but I don't know if Dutch is up for it”  
“You want me to talk to him for you? I don’t mind...”  
I cut him off shaking my head “No, sweet of you though, but I can handle the man myself. This is my arrangement with him after all”

 

\--

Dutch is standing at the waterside, smoking his cigar while Charles and Micah break down his tent. 

“Careful with that will you” Dutch frowns when he sees the phonograph being put in one of the boxes Molly picked out.  
“Dutch? Can I bother you for a moment?”  
“Sure, what is it miss Evalyn?”  
“I was wondering… well, not wondering, more asking if it would be alright for me to travel with you to the next location? I heard something about moving close to Saint-Denis, and it would be a great opportunity for me to get some work over there. Of Course, I'd still be supplying food and such”  
“You're doing your work like we agreed on, I don't see why you wouldn’t travel with us”  
Happy with the positive response I smile “We haven't had a talk after our first arrangement, I guess I didn't want to presume anything."  
“I appreciate that about you. The people are being fed, happy with the constant supply of food. The men can finally focus on what is important instead of wasting time, no offense, in hunting for food. I guess we almost can’t do it without anymore.” an inaudible smile when taking a puff from his cigar “now go on and pack up your things, I want us on the road within the hour. And help Sean out, looks like he is taking his time over there” his eyebrows frown again and continues giving orders.

\--

There isn’t much to pack as I always travel light, personal possession is a luxury and that kind of lifestyle does not fit mine. Not right now anyway. After, I go over to Sean. He is moving slower than normal and my first thought is that he is suffering from another night of drinking. 

“Got to work a little harder now Sean, you don’t want Dutch to leave you behind do you?” I chuckled, putting some of his clothes inside a bag.  
“I’m trying, just a bit lightheaded...” he groans and tries to pick up the pace. Reaching out to grab a box from the floor, he collapses to the ground.  
My first thought is him joking around but it becomes clear there is something different going on, as he cramps into a fetal position. Pain noises are becoming louder when he holds his head in his hands.  
“Sean? Buddy, what is going on?” I get down on my knees pulling him on the shoulder. He is covered in sweat and his lips are as pale as his skin.  
“My head's hurting” he cries out, tears are now running down his cheeks, desperately asking for my help. With one hand he holds mine, squeezing when a pain wave goes through his body.  
Sweeping the hair from his face, I notice how hot his skin is. Burning hot, as if a fever is boiling out his brains.  
“This is something different than a hangover, is it?”  
“I feel dizzy. Can’t fokking see straight man” he pants

The commotion did not go unnoticed and when I look up, Arthur is just walking up. I don’t have to say anything for him to understand that I need help in this situation, and he goes out to bring Charles back with him.

Charles studies Sean for a moment and then takes out some sort of potion from his bag. He wastes no time and puts it in Sean’s mouth, locking his jaw to make sure he swallows it.  
“Valerian. It will knock him out for now. Not much of a remedy for whatever is going on with him. But it’s something” Charles's calm voice takes over the chaotic scene that dies down with it. Sean’s body is beginning to get limp and is out.  
“What happened to him?”  
“I have no idea, one moment we are packing and the other he falls down on the floor. He said something about pain in his head and having trouble seeing right”  
“Hmmm, sounds like head trauma to me. But he didn’t get in any fight now did he?”  
I think hard about what might have happened in the past couple of hours, but I could not think of any. I shake my head. 

Dutch doesn't care much about what is happening to him and orders everybody to get back on the main goal of leaving this place. We put Sean in one of the carts where Tilly and Mary Beth make sure the travel is comfortable enough for him.  
If he was conscious, he would be having the ride of his life, having the ladies take care of poor Sean. Finally, the attention he wanted and he is out. Figured. 

We end up at a large and old dilapidated mansion that is tucked away in the middle of the swamps. The land surrounding the premise is rather large and there is even a big fountain, that unfortunately does not function anymore. The whole estate has something luxurious and if you think away the large vines crawling up the walls and the cracks, this actually could be a pretty nice place to live.  
I have to give credit to Miss Grimshaw, she sure knows how to make a place look like a home in no time. She organizes where everyone can set up their tents, where the kitchen is going to be and a fine place to let the horses walk around.  
I set up my tent next to Sean’s and spend the next couple of days watching over him. Charles made sure to get more of that valerian stuff, which helped to let Sean recover from whatever was going on. Once he got up and talking again, he told me he did not recall anything happening that could have caused this. He described the pain as if a bullet drilled through his skull, making an explosion of pain waves radiating through his body. I don’t know what it was, but I’m happy he is doing better again. 

After Arthur’s absence in the group, having Sean out right after did not go down well by a few of the gang. Especially Micah and Bill, they started picking on him for being a lazy bastard, who was just trying to avoid doing hard work while moving places.  
Bullshit of course.


End file.
